a new high scool
by emmttes girl
Summary: Bella and her 2 best friends move to forks for one of her dad's movies what happens with jelouse girls hot guy and lemons? you never know what will happen next! its my first story i promise it to be good :D
1. Chapter 1

Heyy my name is Bella Swan. Well I am normal I mean yeah sure im on honor roll really smart. Im never really noticed in school.

I have brown hair the is naturally kinda curly. Like if you wehere to curl your hair then brush it. That how it is.

I live with my two best friends and my dad. Rose (short for Rosalie) and Alice.

Well were are pretty rich. Are family's have always been good friends but when Rose's and Alice's parents died in a car crash on there way to go out to diner (Charlie was out of town) they all died.

Charlie being the good person he is took them in. and thank god for that. I would never be able to live without them .

We all play lacrosse. I was the captain and best on my team.

Well, none of us will know what we are going to do. When heard that this school "forks high school" does not have a lacrosse.

FUCK.

Rose knows she can be a cheerleader, and Alice knows she can play soccer.

Well that leaves me with soft ball I have never been good I can pitch and catch that's about it. Although I throw a wicked fast ball.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we woke up that morning I saw the note that said:

Wear hot pink ed Hardy Shirt with lime green leggings and white sandals

love Alice and Rose see you in 10

That's Alice and Rose for you! I went down stairs to see alice in her yellow ed hardy shirt with blue legging. Rose in her orange ed hardy shirt with purple leggings all wearing white sandals. (did I mention that Charlie is a million air director).Rose wore her hair strait. Her hair is platinum blonde with some low lights . Alice has short black hair. My hair as I said before is boring.

Whet we got to school and got our schedules I noticed I was in **ap **classed with mean Alice and Roes were in none of me academic classed but we were all in the same gym class. Last period of the day. Great.

First period was trig. I already missed most of it. When I walked in. I saw all the girls turn there heads to each other and give dirty looks.

Great even better.

I went to take my seat where the teacher told me too. It was in the left back corner in the room. He gave my text book and as I sat down. The bell rang.

Luckily we went to my lockers. It was next to Rose and Alice's. But the were on the left of me. On the right was this Guy with bronze hair.

He looked like a god. Every inch of him more better then the other. He had the most amazing color eyes I have ever seen.

Then his two friend one like a bodty builder but handsom as well.

The other tall with blonde hair and attractive. They were all talking to each other.

Then as Rose , Alice and I Walked with by them they just stopped and starred. They couldn't bee looking at me. maybe alice or rose. yeah! thats it.

( this is my first story so bare with me thanks will update more promise comment!)


	2. the tour

Chapter 2 : the tour

BPO

When I walked into lit plus. I saw the big guy there. I went to the teacher and told me to sit im the right back corner. His big buy sat next to me.

"Heyy, im Emmett." He told me

"Hi im Bella" I said to him right back

" so you are the new girls the town was excited to get" he said excitedly

"Umm I guess" did people think that much of us.

"Well me and my two friends were wondering if we can give you and you two friends a tour at lunch. You know to get to know you guy better. Because have to be near each other."

"Sure I will text Alice and Rose to tall them." this should be an interesting school.

"So what's the blonde's name?" he questioned

"Oh her name is Rosalie. But we call her roes for short."

"Yeah she is beautiful. I mean all of you all but she just popped out to me! Oh god ! don't tell he I said that."

"your secrets safe with me" I said as he smiled

"I can tell me and you are going to be great friends" he said with a goofy smile plastered

On his face

Then the bell rang

my next class History was over before I knew it.

------------------------------------------LUNCHTIME!!----------------------------------------------

Alice rose and I were at our lockers Waiting for Emmett and there friends to finish.

As Emmett approached us with his two fiends I couldn't help but stare at the bronze headed god that stood in font of me

"okay im Emmett this is Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. Jasper will be going with Alice. Edward you will go with Bella and I will go with Rosalie. Lets meet back here in 15min."

everyone just kinda nodded in agreements

"so Bella where did you move from?" he asked.

" Alice Rose and I moved form Arizona my dad is Charlie Swan the director" I said as I watched his mouth open wide.

"Oh you the Bella Swan. The one that goes to all the parties and awards and stuff." He said and my mouth opened wide

" umm yeah I am. How do you know?" I wanted to know as he showed my the biology room where we had the same class in after lunch

"Well my dad is a plastic sergeant. And he always is invted to those thing as a thanks" he replied

"Wow" was the only ting I can get out of mouth.

"Yeah. Umm so what class do you have after bio?"

"Gym with . You?

"Oh gym with Mrs. Clack. But on Fridays our classes mush together for fitness Friday." He replied to another one of my questions

"umm I was wondering where can I try out for soft ball because there is no lacrosse here?"

well tryouts are tomorrow and luckily im one of the judges because I am captain of the baseball team." The he gave me a wink "We should probal get back to our lockers to met up with all of the"

"ohh I didn't even notice"

when we got back I noticed rose laughing and Alice wither flirting pose on. I knew I liked Edward. He was nice sweet hot beyond belief and just fun to be around.

We still had 45min left in lunch. Edwards hand was on my lower back as a guide showing me was to sit I realized with were sitting with them. I felt a tingle in my heart I have never felt this way!


	3. Chapter 3

So back to this tingly feeling I just got! What THE FUCK IS IT

FUUUCCCKKKK

So the rest of lunch I pretty much went gaga over Edward soooo sexy. So amazing. Probably good in bed! BELLA stop thinking about that, that's not cool! _Wow Bella get a fucking life instead of fanaticizing over some totally hot bay you just met!!_

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked

"yeah fine." Then I saw Jessica and Lauren coming all up on him!!" Umm. Excuse me but we are in the middle of a conversation. So get you to sent cake face out of are way thanks that would be great!" I suddenly blurted out. _Oh crap what did I just do!_

"hells Bells didn't think you had it in ya!!" rose complemented

I saw Emmett and Jasper clamping there hands and Edward's hand on my thigh. Oh great the feelings back! UGH

"Thank you Bella. They have been trying to get me in there pants since the end of last year"

"Ummm. Your welcome I guess" I mumbled

The rest of the day was a blur. I can't really remember. All I remember was Edward next to me in Bio. Smiling at me. AT ME!! I know shocking. Then some how I have the song On Your Own Sheets of Egyptian Cotton Night of Love form the movie uptown girl stuck in my head.

Lunch Came fast and went fast. Me sitting with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Along with Rose, and Alice.

As soon s I knew it. It was time for Softball tryouts. GREAT. Just what I needed for me not to make the team. Then the guy that I had these "feelings" for was one of the judges. Fuck. My. Life!

So the only way I do well at tryouts was if I get mad. Rose and Alice usually would bag on me until I was so mad I out ran the coach!

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward yelled at me from across the field. "Why aren't you warming up?"

"Well….um…" I sturrted "I kinda need to get mad for me top do good."

"Umm…. Well. Why don't you think of Jessica and Lauren at lunch yesterday , that seemed to get you pretty pissed" he joked

"well" I said sarcastically "that just might work"

So I tried what he said. I am so ashamed to say that it worked. Ugghh. Why is he so perfect? So I was told that I am definitely on because my pitches were lets just say better the Jessica's and Lauren's. ha. Edward told me he looked forward to the surprise he wanted to show me. Great. _i just love surprises_ .


	4. capition and sweats

So apparently Edward had this thing he wanted to show me! I just love surprises! NOT!!

So when I got to school to check the list to make sure he wasn't kidding I was on the team I saw it had a big C next too my name.

WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!!

When I gave it another look I remember seeing it for lacrosse.

FUCK IM CAPTIN!!! SHIT!!! I ran to my locker my luck, Edward was there!

"So you saw your Caption huh" he said with a completely monotone voice yet still SOOO sexy!

"UH YEAH!!" I spat

"Is this a bad time to say SURPRISE?" he said jokingly

"Bella!" I heard from a pixie magical voice "omGosh! Your captain too! So is Rose and I. not to mention that Rose and Emmett are going on a date tonight! How cute the captain of the cheerleading team, and the captain of the Football team"

"Ugghh. How can this day get anymore like a Bad Chick Flick" I said disgusted

Before I know it. Lunch time came. Alice and jasper came passing by me with lust. Gross gag me with a spoon.

Then Rose and Emmett. The 2 sex addict great! No use of using utensils that did the trick!

When I walked into calf and I felt this hand on my back. It was some kid named Jacob black. He is cute! At least I think so. I saw Edward give me a look what was that for.

When I got to the tables I asked "what was the death stare for?"

He answered " can I please talk to you outside"

I nodded and he helped me up when we were finally out said he spoke

"look the reason I gave you that stare is because I have this feeling with you. I don't know its almost like you know me for me. I don't know I guess….well I was hoping that you would let me take you out today?"

I wanted to scream HELL YA!! "um sure I guess umm…. What should I wear?"

"how about sweats" he answered

"Sweats why" I questioned again

"It's a surprise" great we all know I live surprises


End file.
